


Got Me Like Nobody

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [42]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate season 7, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fix-Fic, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format, battle of the 1000 heartless, fall of radiant garden, snake jafar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: Storybrooke wages battle on Cora, who has teamed up with the Organization.  Meanwhile, in the past, some friends' camping trip is interrupted, when their hometown falls.





	1. Chapter 1

EXT. WOODS OUTSIDE RADIANT GARDEN — DAY — FLASHBACK 

FADE IN.

In a clearing on a hill overlooking the town, LAURIAM,

ROULD, RELENA, and SOMEONE LOOKING LIKE DEMYX are seated

around a large tree stump, in that order counter-clockwise, 

playing poker — an Enchanted Forest variant on Five-Card

Draw. 

RELENA

(sighs)

Fold... 

She puts her cards down.Then, her head. 

ROULD 

Dyme? 

The Demyx guy eyes him. 

DYME

Oh.I’m IN!

He tosses some baguette slices in (serving as poker 

chips).No doubt from Olive and Pumpernickel.

LAURIAM 

What’s taking them? 

He tosses in a couple slices, too.

ROULD 

Who knows...

He tosses in some of his mom’s bread.Relena lifts her head

up a tad. 

RELENA

Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s 

important, right? 

Dyme discards a card and draws another.His eyes widen, and

he tosses in some slices of bread.

LAURIAM 

Ugh...

He folds and slouches back. 

ROULD 

(to Dyme)

Guess it’s just you and me. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED:2.

(to Lauriam) 

Don’t worry.I’ll avenge you,

babe. 

He twiddles his fingers over his and, pondering what to 

discard.

ROULD (cont’d)

You know...I’m gonna go all 

in.Why bother wasting my time 

putting my chips on the table, only 

to pick them back up? 

He and Dyme slam down their hands, but while Dyme looks 

rather defeated, Rould is smug.And with good reason, his

hand easily beats Dyme’s. 

ROULD (cont’d)

(shaking his head) 

You are a terrible bluffer, Dyme. 

(smiling, to Lauriam)

They’re yours.

Smiling, Lauriam takes the bread slices.Relena also 

smiles, as she raises her head.Dyme then takes the cards, 

shuffles them, and deals them.

DYME

Alright, let’s hope for something 

better this time. 

RELENA

(laughing) 

Yeah, you’re not having any lunch,

today.

A GUY LOOKING LIKE AXEL, but with shorter hair, steps out of

the woods.He is wearing an orange vest, a white 

undershirt, brown pants, and a yellow scarf and carrying

some kind of metal pan with an angry-faced fireball on it.

RELENA (cont’d) 

Oh.Hey, Lea...

And that’s pronounced "Lee."She tucks her hair behind her 

ear and look down to her side.

LEA 

Well...we lost Isa. 

LAURIAM 

He’s DEAD!? 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED:3.

LEA 

No.Just...lost. 

DYME

Then, go find him.He’s YOUR mess. 

LEA 

That’s up to him.It’s his OWN 

mess. 

ROULD 

Let’s not worry about Isa.This is 

our weekend to get away.We should 

ENJOY ourselves.

Lauriam smiles. 

LEA 

Eh... 

He sits between Relena and Dyme, cross-legged.

LEA (cont’d)

Deal me in. 

Without looking up from his hand, Dyme, grabs five cards

from the deck and tosses them to Lea, Yu-Gi-Oh!-style.The 

moment Lea catches them, he holds them up to his face and 

fans them out.

They are the Eight of Spades, Ace of Clubs, Queen of Hearts,

Eight of Clubs, and Ace of Spades.Zoom in on QoH. 

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. VILLAIN’S VALE DECK — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY

CORA is stepping onto the deck.MANY CARD SOLDIERS stand at

attention in two groups facing eachother, forming an aisle

for her to walk through.At the bow of the ship are MILINAH

and JAFAR.

MILINAH 

What’s the plan, mumsy? 

CORA

I tried sending you out to do 

damage; that obviously didn’t work. 

Milinah sulks, then Cora turns to Jafar.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED:4.

CORA (cont’d) 

I’ve decided to make another

offer.The one called Luxord has 

something in common with

you.You’re both bastards rejected 

by your royal fathers.Get to know 

him.

JAFAR 

And what, pray tell, do you want

from him? 

Cora smirks.

INT. ROUND ROOM WHERE NOTHING GATHERS — NIGHT 

XEMNAS drums his fingers on the arm of his throne with his

left hand, while leaning his head on his right hand,

bored.POOF!POOF!POOF!POOF!POOF!POOF!XIGBAR, 

XALDIN, SAÏX, AXEL, DEMYX, and LUXORD all bamf into their 

seats.

XEMNAS

Let us begin... 

END OF TEASER 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

There will be a title card coming soon!

* * *

CONTINUED:5.

ACT ONE 

EXT. WOODS OUTSIDE RADIANT GARDEN — NIGHT 

Dyme is sitting on the stump, sitar in hand.

DYME

(singing)

When you walk away, You don’t hear

me say, "Please, oh baby, Don’t 

go."

Meanwhile, leaning against a tree is Lea.He opens his 

hand, a small flame quickly appears, then he closes it and

does the whole process over again.Relena walks up to the

next tree over and leans against it, her arms folded. 

RELENA

I don’t know how much more of 

Dyme’s singing I can take.

Lea chuckles. 

RELENA (cont’d) 

What’re you doing?

LEA 

I’m trying to summon a fireball.

He looks at her.

LEA (cont’d)

Burn that thing out of his hand.

RELENA

(chuckles) 

I didn’t know you could do magic. 

LEA 

It’s...a new skill I picked up. 

Rould and Lauriam come out of their tent.She looks at 

them. 

RELENA

Well, I’ll leave you to it, I 

guess...

She starts to walk away.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED:6.

LEA 

Hey Rels? 

She stops and turns around to face him. 

RELENA

Hmm?

He nudges his head toward the sunrise.

LEA 

(smiling)

Happy Birthday. 

She smiles, double-tucks her hair (There’s just these two 

long locks she can’t control!), and continues heading for 

her brother.And Lea continues his fireball

attempt.BLAMMO!One of Hollow Bastion’s walls blows out! 

LEA (cont’d)

I swear that wasn’t me. 

They all run up to the hill to see what’s the 

matter.THINGS.ARE.HAPPENING.Earthquakes, tornadoes, 

even small blizzards. 

LAURIAM 

That’s...not normal.

DYME

No kidding. 

ROULD 

I’m gonna go check on my family.

He runs off.

LAURIAM 

Wait! 

He follows. 

LAURIAM (cont’d)

ROULD!

DYME

I should see what’s going on, too.

He sets his sitar down on the stump and runs off. 

RELENA

(smiling)

Guess that leaves us. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED:7.

LEA 

You’re staying here?

She nods, sits down on the stump, and tilts her head down a 

touch.

LEA (cont’d)

You mind if I, uh, check out what’s 

going on at the castle? 

RELENA

(waving him off) 

Go ahead. 

LEA 

You sure? 

She looks up and nods.

LEA (cont’d)

Okay... 

He runs down the hill to a pair of bicycles.He puts on his

helmet and hops on his bike.

LEA (cont’d)

Here goes nothing...

As he bikes into town, his name appears on screen, over the 

sky in big letters — LEA. 

EXT. RADIANT GARDEN TOWN — DAY

Lea enters the square.As he rides his bike through town,

the ground breaks apart and becomes uneven, tossing him 

around.Rocks have fallen in front of the gate to the

castle, so he is forced to take a detour. 

EXT. HOLLOW BASTION — DAY 

Once Lea finally reaches the castle, he disembarks and walks

toward the entrance, no longer guarded. 

INT. HOLLOW BASTION COMPUTER ROOM — DAY 

BRAIG and Saïx are looking out the window at Ansem’s heart

vault, their faces reflected in it.Leaning against the

console is a sort of forked, U-shaped sword.They are both 

wearing those black coats.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED:8.

Saïx, whose hair is much shorter, touches the bandage above 

his nose. 

BRAIG 

Ya get used to it.

SAÏX

Yeah, okay. 

BRAIG 

Who woulda thought it’d be this 

easy? 

SAÏX

(chuckles) 

Just don’t screw up.

BRAIG 

Screw up?As if... 

Lea enters, and Saïx turns to face him. 

SAÏX

Lea!What brings you back into 

town? 

LEA 

Thought I’d find you here.

Saïx looks down and smiles. 

SAÏX

(to Braig) 

Leave him to me.

Braig heads for the exit. 

BRAIG 

Whatever you say, Saïx. 

He walks out. 

LEA 

Saïx, huh?That’s what you’re

going by, now?

SAÏX

(points to temple) 

Got it memorized? 

Lea is not amused.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED:9.

SAÏX (cont’d) 

You know —

He grabs the sword, and walks toward Lea. 

SAÏX (cont’d) 

— I’m actually GLAD you came here!

He stops. 

SAÏX (cont’d) 

I could use your help.

Lea smirks and takes out his pan.As Saïx strikes with his 

sword, Lea uses it to block the attack.Saïx tries to knock

it out of Lea’s hand, but he slips it out of the sword just 

in time.

LEA 

Is that all you’ve got? 

Saïx smirks.He leaps into the air and superhero-lands,

stabbing the floor, sending some kind of energy at Lea, 

knocking him back.As Lea struggles to get up, Saïx bolts

over and swats the pan out of his hand with his sword.

SAÏX

We can get you something better 

than that.

Lea tries to summon a fireball.And again.And again. 

SAÏX (cont’d) 

(o.s.) 

And...we can help you HONE your 

magic!

Lea looks up.Saïx is now holding out his hand, his sword

tucked away.

LEA 

Who’s..."we?" 

SAÏX

Join us, and you shall see!All it 

will cost...is you heart. 

He looks around, checking to see that nobody’s there. 

SAÏX (cont’d) 

Then, when the time is right, you 

and I will take over. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 10.

Lea takes his hand, and he helps him up.Then plunges his

hand into his chest and rips out his heart.It lights on 

fire, darkens, grows, sprouts wings and tiny feet, splits 

near the flames, and opens a pair of eyes.

This Flame Core bursts into flames and flies away.Saïx

waves his hand, and three letters fly out of Lea’s body — 

L, E, and A.

LEA 

What are you —

He waves his hand again.

SAÏX

Shh.

A capital Greek letter chi flashes into place.The four

letters arrange to spell "Axel."

SAÏX

You are Number Eight: Axel.Commit 

it to memory. 

INT. DATASCAPERS — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY

A portal opens, and Luxord steps out to find Jafar sitting

by the counter. 

JAFAR 

Hello, Luxord.Please.Take a 

seat. 

He waves his hand, and a chair slides under Luxord, knocking

him into it.

LUXORD

What do you want, Jafar?

JAFAR 

Good.We can skip the

introductions.Her Royal Highness

seeks audience with your cult 

leader. 

LUXORD

My — I’m not interested in one of 

your...wishes!

He fans out some cards. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 11.

LUXORD (cont’d) 

I’ve got plenty of magic of my own, 

thank you very much.

JAFAR 

Yes, well...Be that as it may, she

has an offer that could benefit us

both.At the end of the day, both

of our superiors want the same

thing.

Luxord gets up and starts to head out.

JAFAR (cont’d)

You’re a bastard, are you not?

Luxord stops. 

JAFAR (cont’d)

You are every bit the prince your 

father wanted, but he never 

accepted you as his own.No, he

flat-out rejected you.And 

why?All because your were born

out of wedlock.And of a peasant,

no less.

Luxord turns around.

LUXORD

What do you know of my life?How 

can you — 

JAFAR 

Because your story...is also mine.

He gets up and walks up to Luxord.

JAFAR (cont’d)

But at least I still have my heart. 

LUXORD

Some things are easier without one. 

JAFAR 

Like working with your mother’s 

killer? 

LUXORD

What is it your Queen likes to

say?Love is weakness? 

Jafar gives a little smirk then walks past him. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 12.

JAFAR 

If you have any grievances you

would to air, I’m all ears. 

He stops, turns around, and smiles. 

JAFAR (cont’d)

Would you like to hear the story of 

how I killed my father? 

LUXORD

Perhaps another time. 

JAFAR 

Time, yes.Something you know a

thing or two about. 

Luxord walks into his portal, stopping just before he steps 

completely through to address Jafar.

LUXORD

Shall I ask Xemnas to meet Cora on

the Vale? 

JAFAR 

(smiles) 

That would be preferred.

Luxord steps through the portal, and it closes. 

INT. MILLS MANSION — NIGHT

EMMA, HENRY, NEAL, SNOW, DAVID, LILY, RIKU, MALEFICENT, 

LAWRENCE, EVEN, AELEUS, MR. GOLD, BELLE, and ROBIN are

seated.David and Robin are holding SNOWFLAKE and

PISTACHIO.Regina enters from the kitchen. 

REGINA

We’re gonna need all the help we

can get, if we want to go up

against my mother and her countless 

card soldiers.

RIKU

And what about us?

LAWRENCE

Yeah, we’re still recovering. 

REGINA

I can speed that up with magic. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 13.

RIKU AND LAWRENCE 

(in unison)

THEN, DO IT!

She walks up to them and waves her hand in front of Riku’s

face.A shimmer comes from it.She then does the to 

Lawrence. 

REGINA

Okay.You should be fine, now. 

They remove their bandages. 

LAWRENCE

I can see!

RIKU

I can fight!

REGINA

Right.

She sits down next to Robin.

LILY

I mean, I’ll talk to Raps, of 

course. 

HENRY 

Yeah, and Kairi, Aqua, and Roxas

are already on-board. 

EMMA

But we need help from outside 

Storybrooke.

NEAL

Emma’s right. 

(to Mr. Gold)

You’ve met pretty much everyone.

Gold shrugs in a sort of "Yeah" way.

NEAL

Can you...pull a couple strings?

MR. GOLD

I’ll see what I can do. 

BELLE 

And I will be researching some

strategies... 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 14.

EMMA

I’ll have Mulan work with you.

BELLE 

Thanks. 

ROLAND comes down the stairs. 

ROLAND

Dad...what’s going on?

ROBIN 

Roland, sweetie, go back to 

bed.We’re discussing grown-up 

things. 

Roland...doesn’t.Instead he runs right down the stairs. 

ROLAND

Are you going to battle again?

ROBIN 

That’s the plan.And we need to

make sure you’re safe.Along with

your sister.

ROLAND

I wanna fight!

Robin gets up and bends down to Roland’s level. 

ROBIN 

Here’s what you can do.There’s

gonna be a lot of kids.They’re

gonna need you. 

ROLAND

So, I’m in charge...

ROBIN 

No.The sitters are.But that 

doesn’t mean you can’t help out.

ROLAND

Hmm...

He heads back up. 

MALEFICENT

I’ll talk to Briar. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 15.

EVEN

And Relena and Lauriam should be

on-board. 

AELEUS

Yeah. 

DAVID 

So...Now what?

REGINA

One thing’s for sure.We’re gonna

need help from someone skilled in 

facing Cora.

SNOW

I’ll get the candle.

REGINA

Not.That. 

INT. VICTORIAN OFFICE — DAY 

SOMEONE is typing on a typewriter.She takes the paper out 

and puts a new one in, on which she resumes typing.The

door opens, and there’s CYRUS, poking his head in and 

carrying a BABY GIRL. 

CYRUS 

We’re needed in Storybrooke.

Alice gets up from behind her typewriter, faces Cyrus, and

removes her glasses, Supergirl-style. 

END OF ACT ONE

(CONTINUED)

 


	2. Chapter 2

CONTINUED: 16.

ACT TWO 

EXT. WOODS OUTSIDE RADIANT GARDEN — DAY — FLASHBACK 

We get a quick recap of what caused the gang to head back 

into town — BLAMMO!Earthquakes, tornadoes, blizzards. 

EXT. RADIANT GARDEN TOWN — DAY

A quake tosses Dyme into a deep fountain.LEXAEUS looks at 

it, his axe pressed into in the ground. 

INT. RADIANT GARDEN FOUNTAIN — DAY

As Dyme sinks into the fountain, his name appears on-screen 

in big letters — DYME.He opens his eyes.

EXT. RADIANT GARDEN TOWN — DAY

Lexaeus walks up to the fountain and peers into it.The

water rises up from it!And at the top is Dyme.

DYME

Surprised?

LEXAEUS 

Impressive. 

He strikes the ground, and the ground beneath him rises to

Dyme’s level. 

LEXAEUS 

How would you like to be...on the 

winning team?Our powers 

combined?The ways we can reshape

this town...

DYME

You call that axe "powers?"I can

make water dance on command!

LEXAEUS 

You should see what my husband can

do with ice.

Dyme looks around then back at Lexaeus. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 17.

LEXAEUS (cont’d)

(smirks) 

I’m in. 

LEXAEUS (cont’d)

Good.Let’s turn this town 

upside-down.

He swings his age, and Dyme bends some water around it.The

ground shifts.Clumps rise.The town itself 

sinks.Floods.With water that rises.Affected by

Lexaeus’ gravitational shift. 

When he is done Dyme lowers himself to the ground, and

Lexaeus leaps down.Braig walks up to them, slow-clapping. 

BRAIG 

Impressive! 

DYME

Yes, but it exhausts me.

LEXAEUS 

Xigbar, he wants to join us.

XIGBAR

(laughs) 

Excellent.

He rips out Dyme’s heart, and tosses it into the rising 

falls.Out flies a creature similar to the Flame Core but

not on fire and in one piece.In place of feet, it has a 

jellyfish skirt of water. 

Dyme watches the Water Core, as it forms a bubble of water

around itself and floats away.

XIGBAR

Ya won’t be needin’ that, ’slong as 

you’re with us. 

He waves his hand, and four letters fly out of Lea’s body — 

D, Y, M, and E.He waves his hand again.A capital Greek

letter chi flashes into place.The five letters arrange to 

spell "Demyx."

XIGBAR (cont’d) 

You are Number Nine: Demyx. 

* * *

18.

INT. CHESS PALACE — DAY — PRESENT DAY 

ANASTASIA and WILL are sitting on their thrones.TWEEDLE 

DUM enters with Cyrus and Alice.He is carrying their

daughter. 

TWEEDLE DUM 

Some old friends to see you.

Ana and Will get up and run to Alice and Cyrus. 

ANASTASIA 

Alice!Cyrus!

WILL

It’s so great to see you, again!

Ana hugs Alice, while Will hugs Cyrus.Then, they

switch.Afterward, they head over to Tweedle Dum to look at

the baby. 

ANASTASIA 

And this must be Dinah! 

WILL

She’s so adorable!

Ana face Alice and Cyrus. 

ANASTASIA 

So, what brings you to Wonderland?

ALICE 

Unfortunately, it’s not just to say 

"Hi." 

CYRUS 

Cora’s in Storybrooke.

ALICE 

She’s taken Ienzo, so the townsfolk 

have decided to rescue him. 

CYRUS 

But she’s got a larger army than

she’s ever had before.

ALICE 

So, they need all the help they can 

get.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 19.

ANASTASIA 

Then, you can count us in!

WILL

Yeah!And I’ll even ask the

Horseback Bandits for help! 

JACK and the JABBERWOCK enter.

JABBERWOCK

Don’t think you’re going anywhere 

without us. 

JACK

Trust me.I know a thing or two

about dealing with Cora.

ANASTASIA 

The more, the merrier!

EXT. STORYBROOKE BEACH — DAY

Henry and Lily walk up to AQUA, KAIRI, ROXAS, and RAPUNZEL. 

RAPUNZEL

(to Lily)

They told me. 

LILY

Good.You up for it? 

RAPUNZEL

Heck, yeah!I am!

HENRY 

Good.This is gonna be a true test 

of our prowess. 

KAIRI 

You just wanted to say "prowess." 

HENRY 

I absolutely wanted to say

"prowess."

ROXAS 

CAN WE STOP SAYING "PROWESS!?"

AQUA

(to Henry) 

I hope you’re ready to train.This 

isn’t gonna be easy.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 20.

HENRY 

I know. 

He summons his keyblade.

HENRY (cont’d)

Let’s get started.

AQUA

Fine, then. 

She waves her keyblade and a horde of light balls fly out of

it. 

AQUA (cont’d) 

Destroy ’em.

RAPUNZEL

Wasn’t this your —

AQUA

Yes.

She steps back with Lily, as Henry, Roxas, Kairi, and 

Rapunzel begin to attack the light. 

EXT. VILLAIN’S VALE DECK — DAY

Cora is standing at the stern, her many card soldiers behind

her.After taking a sip of tea, she spots a portal open on 

the docks.Xemnas steps out of it.She smiles and signals 

her soldiers to let him through.Once he’s aboard: 

CORA

I’m glad you could meet with me.

XEMNAS

What do you want? 

CORA

I am about to find myself at battle 

with this town.I would like your

support.

XEMNAS

(chuckles) 

My support? 

CORA

That of your entire 

Organization.Well...what’s left 

of it.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 21.

XEMNAS

I take it you’re talking about

my...higher ups.

CORA

You’ve got some powerful

individuals in your ranks,

Xemnas.And it would be comforting 

to know I have people on my 

side...who won’t be blinded by such 

petty emotion.

She takes another sip.

XEMNAS

Suppose I did help you.What do I

get out of it?

She sets her glass down.

CORA

I am the Queen of Hearts! 

And puts her hands on his shoulders.

CORA

Isn’t that what you’re after? 

He looks to the moon. 

XEMNAS

Yes, I suppose it is. 

She lets go of his shoulders, and he looks back at her. 

XEMNAS (cont’d) 

I shall call a meeting.Explain

what’s going on.

He starts to walk away. 

CORA

Not without me. 

He stops. 

XEMNAS

Of course.Your Majesty. 

END OF ACT TWO

(CONTINUED)


	3. Chapter 3

CONTINUED: 22.

ACT THREE 

EXT. WOODS OUTSIDE RADIANT GARDEN — DAY — FLASHBACK 

BLAMMO!Earthquakes, tornadoes, blizzards. 

INT. OLIVE AND PUMPERNICKEL — DAY 

Rould rushes and finds the place a-shambles.And there 

seems to be a crossbreeze.His name appears on-screen in 

big letters — ROULD.

ROULD 

MOM!NAMINÉ! 

YOUNG NAMINÉ

(o.s.) 

ROULD!

He rushes to the back, lifting up any boards in his way.

INT. OLIVE AND PUMPERNICKEL BACK ROOM — DAY 

Rould finds his sister buried under a pile of wood. 

YOUNG NAMINÉ

(coughs) 

Help! 

He begins digging her out.

ROULD 

Don’t worry.I got ya! 

Once he gets rid of the last board, he helps her up.

ROULD (cont’d)

Hey, you okay?

She nods.Then coughs. 

ROULD (cont’d)

You sure? 

YOUNG NAMINÉ

I — 

(coughs) 

I think...

He strokes her head and pats her back.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 23.

ROULD 

Where’s mom?

YOUNG NAMINÉ

Umm...I don’t know.I think she’s

in there somewhere... 

She points to a giant pile of wood to her right, and he 

looks at it.There’s a giant hole in the wall behind it

leading outside.

ROULD 

Okay, stay here.

He heads over to it.

ROULD 

Mom!? 

He begins tearing away the wooden boards on the pile, but 

some are too heavy, so he heads to the hole in the wall.

ROULD 

HEY!I NEED SOME HELP, HERE! 

DILAN floats down from above, carrying a spear and clad in a

black coat. 

ROULD (cont’d)

You!You’re one of the royal 

guards, right?My mom might be 

trapped.Can you help me lift

those boards? 

DILAN 

Okay. 

He steps inside, and they both finish lifting of the

boards.Underneath is OLIVE...impaled. 

ROULD 

(not looking up) 

Naminé, go out front. 

YOUNG NAMINÉ

But — 

ROULD 

GO! 

She exits.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 24.

DILAN 

Well, I guess I’m not gonna be

needing this. 

He tosses the spear aside.

ROULD 

Wait...what!? 

Dilan stands up.

DILAN 

My work here is done. 

Rould stands up, just as Dilan is about to head out.

ROULD 

Now, hold on. 

Dilan stops.

DILAN 

I could suffocate you with the wave 

of a hand.

ROULD 

Was this...YOU!?

Dilan turns around. 

DILAN 

I could take away your pain.

He tosses him a bottle. 

DILAN (cont’d)

Put this on your hand.It’ll let 

you rip out your heart. 

ROULD 

What? 

DILAN 

Without your heart, you won’t feel

anything.That’s what I did. 

(off Rould’s confusion)

My wife.

Rould nods. 

DILAN (cont’d)

All you have to do is join us.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 25.

ROULD 

If I do this...I want my sister to

be safe.

As if on cue, she coughs from the other room. 

DILAN 

I can clear her throat with my

magic.

ROULD 

You get that dust out of her, I’ll

join you. 

Dilan nods and heads into the other room.Rould follows. 

INT. OLIVE AND PUMPERNICKEL — DAY 

Dilan and Rould walk up to Naminé and the latter bends down.

ROULD 

Naminé, honey, mom...didn’t make

it. 

She collapse onto the floor, sobbing.And coughing.

ROULD 

Hey, sweetie, umm...

He looks at Dilan.

DILAN 

Xaldin. 

ROULD 

Right.Xaldin here says he can get 

that dust out you throat. 

She looks up and wipes a tear off her eye.

XALDIN

Open wide.

She does, and Xaldin waves his hand.A cloud of dust puffs 

out of her mouth. 

XALDIN (cont’d) 

There.Better? 

Naminé nods.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 26.

XALDIN (cont’d) 

Good. 

Xaldin nods to Rould, who opens the bottle, pours the potion

inside onto his hand, and rips out his heart, which soon

dissipates into Darkness.Xaldin waves his hand, and five

letters fly out of Lea’s body — R, O, U, L, and D.

He waves his hand again.A capital Greek letter chi flashes

into place.The six letters arrange to spell "Luxord." 

XALDIN

You are Number Ten: Luxord. 

INT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — DAY – PRESENT DAY

MULAN and Belle are looking at books. 

BELLE 

I’m trying to find the right

strategy, but...NOTHING!

MULAN 

In my experience, I’ve found that 

the best strategy can’t be found in 

a book. 

Belle looks as if Mulan has just murdered her best friend.

MULAN 

What I mean is...If something’s 

known, it takes away the element of 

surprise. 

BELLE 

What if we...combine elements of

different strategies? 

MULAN 

They need to be able to work

together. 

Belle nods in thought.

MULAN (cont’d)

May I offer something?

BELLE 

Of course!

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 27.

MULAN 

One time, I was leading a troop who 

found ourselves at odds with a

massive onslaught.We were vastly

outnumbered and surrounded. 

BELLE 

What’d you do?

MULAN 

We surprised them.Attacked from 

below.

BELLE 

How did you...

MULAN 

We STILL had time to plan...

BELLE 

(nods) 

An attack from below... 

She looks at the elevator.

BELLE (cont’d)

The mines!

MULAN 

I need a map. 

Belle shifts her focus back to her. 

BELLE 

Hm? 

MULAN 

Of the mines.And where they go

through the town.Preferably 

overlaid.I wanna mark...points. 

BELLE 

I have those! 

She runs off, into the back.

INT. ROUND ROOM WHERE NOTHING GATHERS — NIGHT 

Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saïx, Axel, Demyx, and Luxord are 

seated in their places.Pacing on the floor below them,

Cora. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 28.

CORA

My daughter is — no doubt — 

recruiting allies to her side to

launch an attack against me and 

rescue her brother. 

She stops and looks up. 

CORA

I need to make sure she doesn’t 

succeed.

Axel listens intently.

CORA (cont’d) 

And to do that...I need your help.

XEMNAS

That’s your mission.Aide Cora in

Storybrooke.And we will get ever

closer to...Kingdom Hearts. 

INT. CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS HALLWAY — NIGHT

Axel is striding through the halls, when he is quickly

stopped by Saïx.

SAÏX

Going somewhere?

AXEL

No.Not going anywhere.What are

you talking about?

SAÏX

You haven’t turned coat, have you?

AXEL

Don’t forget why we’re here, in the 

first place.And don’t test me!

SAÏX

I just might have to... 

Axel brushes past him.Which doesn’t seem to sit well with 

him.Oh well.

* * *

29.

INT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT 

Relena is installing a light in the ceiling, when Axel

enters. 

AXEL

Rels.We need to talk. 

She hops down from her stepladder.

RELENA

What do you want? 

AXEL

To help?

She collapses the stepladder and leans it against a booth,

where her equipment is.She then sits down and signals Axel

to do the same.So, he sits across from her. 

AXEL (cont’d) 

I just saw Cora.At the Castle.I 

don’t mean just bumping into

her.She addressed the Org.

RELENA

Ffff — She recruited you guys.

AXEL

(nods) 

I...That doesn’t sit well with me.

RELENA

Well, then, you’re more than

welcome to join us. 

He smiles.And she returns it.GRANNY steps out of the

kitchen, crossbow in hand.

GRANNY

Well, you don’t have to worry about 

me.I can hold down this place.

Relena and Axel laugh.

EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — NIGHT

Emma, Henry, Neal, Regina, Lily, and Maleficent are standing

in the streets, dressed for battle.KABOOM!A blast from

the ground. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 30.

REGINA

Looks like their plan is working. 

PERCY climbs out of the hole helps Alice (who is carrying 

Dinah) up.Cyrus, Will, Ana, Jack, Tweedle Dum, the

Jabberwock, and the HORSEBACK BANDITS (sans Lioness) follow.

EMMA

(to Lizard)

Nice to see you again.

LIZARD

Hey, Emma!Lioness sends her 

regrets.She had an incident 

involving lightning to take care

of. 

EMMA

Perfectly understandable! 

TURTLE

This should be fun.What’s this

plan you speak of?

NEAL

Mulan, Belle, and the Dwarves are 

setting up explosives in the mines. 

HEDGEHOG

Mine mines! 

NEAL

Exactly.

BAT 

Alright, then.What places do we 

need to avoid?

Henry hands them a map. 

HENRY 

We’ve marked them on here.But 

they have a feed of what’s going on 

up here.So, only the bad guys 

have to worry!

DORMOUSE

If you say so.

LILY

My mother and I will sweep the

skies.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 31.

MALEFICENT

Our girlfriends are just getting

ready.

WALRUS

For?

LILY

What’s more badass than attacking 

from the back of a dragon flying

through the sky?

ALICE 

Where can we keep our children? 

EXT. STORYBROOKE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL — NIGHT

Hey, remember this place?Yeah, it’s there.

INT. STORYBROOKE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL CLASSROOM — NIGHT

Robin, Roland, AURORA, David, Snow, Gretel, and Grace are 

all in there.Aurora hands PHILLIP to Gretel.

GRETEL

Don’t worry, Aurora.I’m not my

brother.

GRACE 

We won’t let any villains get your

child.

AURORA

Thank you.It’s a bare minimum, I

know. 

Grace smiles.Alice and Cyrus enter with Dinah.

ALICE 

Hey!Room for one more?

GRETEL

Don’t worry!We’ve got plenty of 

room! 

CYRUS 

Thank you!

Alice hands Dinah to Grace. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 32.

ALICE 

Her name is Dinah.

GRACE 

Dinah?

ALICE 

Dinah.

GRACE 

Got it. 

They put both kids with Snowflake and Pistachio.

ROBIN 

(to Roland)

Be good, okay?

ROLAND

Okay. 

They adults leave.

GRACE 

Don’t be so disappointed, 

Roland.We’re gonna have lots of 

fun!

ROLAND

Yeah... 

He opens his coat.Inside is his bow and quiver. 

GRETEL

HEY!

He looks up.

GRETEL (cont’d) 

Give me that! 

ROLAND

But — 

GRETEL

Roland! 

Roland rolls his eyes and hands it over.

GRETEL (cont’d) 

Thank you.

* * *

33.

EXT. STORYBROOKE DOCKS — NIGHT

Regina walks up to the Villain’s Vale, many of the TOWNSFOLK

behind her.Robin, on her right, points an arrow out.On

her left are Even and Aeleus.Milinah steps down from the

ship. 

MILINAH 

Hello, sis. 

REGINA

Milinah.

Milinah smirks, and a portal opens.Demyx, Luxord, and 

Xaldin step out.Milinah raises her sword in the air.

MILINAH 

ATTACK! 

END OF ACT THREE

(CONTINUED)


	4. Chapter 4

CONTINUED: 34.

ACT FOUR

EXT. WOODS OUTSIDE RADIANT GARDEN — DAY — FLASHBACK 

BLAMMO!Earthquakes, tornadoes, blizzards. 

EXT. OLIVE AND PUMPERNICKEL — DAY 

Lauriam runs up to Olive and Pumpernickel.Buildings are 

falling apart around him.And the loaf of bread in the 

window falls.In the dustcloud, his name appears in big

letters — LAURIAM.

Just as he is about to move it aside, it’s flung by a gust

of wind, and Xaldin, Luxord, and Naminé exit the building,

the former lowering his hand. 

LAURIAM 

Who’s this? 

XALDIN

Xaldin. 

LAURIAM 

Right...

LUXORD

He...saved my sister.My mother

wasn’t so lucky.

Lauriam eyes Xaldin.

LAURIAM 

(to Luxord)

What happened?Exactly?

LUXORD

The...wall blew in. 

LAURIAM 

Was it?Just like that?

He points to the loaf.

XALDIN

It’s windy. 

LAURIAM 

(smiling sarcastically)

Yes, I suppose it is. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 35.

XALDIN

(to Luxord)

Now, come with me to the

castle.We’ll get you a uniform. 

LAURIAM 

Oh, since when have YOU joined the

King’s army!?Yeah, I’m sure 

THAT’LL go over well! 

LUXORD

It’s not...that kind of uniform.

LAURIAM 

Then what kind of uniform is it,

Rould?

LUXORD

It’s Luxord, now. 

LAURIAM 

Sorry.

XALDIN

Allow me to explain.

LAURIAM 

Explain how you MURDERED my 

boyfriend’s mother!?

YOUNG NAMINÉ

What!?

LUXORD

Ix-nay on the urder-may.

LAURIAM 

I — She needs to hear this! 

LUXORD

It’s complicated. 

XALDIN

What if I could ease your burdens?

LAURIAM 

(to Luxord)

Did you just join a cult!?

XALDIN

We prefer the term...Organization.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 36.

LAURIAM 

Come on, Naminé.Something’s 

happened to your brother, and I 

don’t like it.

YOUNG NAMINÉ

Wait a minute.I — Hold on!

She screams and runs away.

LAURIAM 

I’ll get her. 

He follows. 

EXT. HOLLOW BASTION GARDENS — DAY 

Lauriam enters. 

LAURIAM 

Naminé, where are — Ooh!this is 

a nice garden!

Naminé steps out from behind a tree.

YOUNG NAMINÉ

Kairi and I like to play here.

LAURIAM 

(nodding)

Ah. 

He holds his hand out.

LAURIAM (cont’d)

Well, come on.

Xaldin and Luxord enter.

XALDIN

Look around.Is this really what 

you want? 

Lauriam observes the destruction going on.

LUXORD

Don’t worry about Naminé.I’ve 

made sure she’ll be safe.It 

was...part of the deal I made.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 37.

LAURIAM 

And I’ll be happy?

XALDIN

You won’t have to.You’ll just 

be...you. 

LAURIAM 

(smiles) 

Me... 

LUXORD

What do you say?

Lauriam picks a flower. 

LAURIAM 

What the hey? 

Xaldin walks up to him and rips out his heart.It turns

into a Shadow and hops onto the flower, riding it into the

sky — the Flower Rider.Xaldin waves his hand, and seven 

letters fly out of Lea’s body — L, A, U, R, I, A, and M.

He waves his hand again.A capital Greek letter chi flashes

into place.The eight letters arrange to spell "Marluxia." 

XALDIN

You are Number Eleven: Marluxia.

EXT. STORYBROOKE DOCKS — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY

All, as before.Robin fires his arrow, as the Villain’s

Vale floats off, biding its time. 

REGINA

(chuckles) 

Coward. 

She summons a fireball, but Demyx extinguishes it, by 

flinging some water at it.

DEMYX 

Really!?

Even creates a wall of ice to keep the ship from sailing too

far away.He then shoots some ice at the water to create a 

bridge, but the ship just fires a cannonball at it, breaking

it apart. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 38.

EVEN

It was worth a shot.

AELEUS

You tried.

People scatter.People fight.Swords collide, and all that

jazz.Including WENDY’s and Milinah’s. 

WENDY 

Well, this is certainly awkward.

MILINAH 

Yeah...I suppose it is. 

WENDY 

How about we both...find completely 

different parts of town to fight? 

MILINAH 

That’s probably for the best! 

The twirl into eachother dance-like and kiss, before

splitting off in two completely different directions. 

INT. STORYBROOKE MINES — NIGHT

Mulan and Belle walk through the mines, passing GRUMPY, 

DOPEY, BASHFUL, DOC, TINY, SLEEPY, and SNEEZY.

MULAN 

Alright, men!Let’s get down to

business! 

They all prop up rockets in the tunnels, at various points. 

BELLE 

Good.Keep your flint at the 

ready.

Aurora hops down and walks up to Mulan. 

AURORA

I just dropped off Phillip. 

MULAN 

(nods) 

Alright.You ready?

AURORA

You know I am!

Jack then climbs into the tunnels.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 39.

JACK

Tiny! 

TINY

Jack! 

She runs up to him, and they hug. 

JACK

I’ll be helping out on the surface, 

but I just had to stop by and say 

"Hi!" 

TINY

I’m glad you did! 

EXT. STORYBROOKE PARK — NIGHT 

Snow and David are patrolling the park, bow and sword in

their respective hands.David peers around a tree, where he

spots a HEARTLESS FLEET.He taps Snow’s shoulder, and she

fires some arrows at the oncoming attack. 

SNOW

Come on...

DAVID 

I’ll go ahead.

She nods, and he charges toward the enemies.Then, a flash 

of red light appears behind them, and — KABOOM! — They get

blasted away.He stops, rather surprised, and she runs up

to him. 

SNOW

What just — 

Smoke clears, and some Oztanks move toward them, led by OZMA

and DOROTHY.

OZMA

We heard what was going on, so we 

came to help. 

DOROTHY 

Where do you need us? 

David and Snow smile at eachother.

* * *

40.

INT. STORYBROOKE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL CLASSROOM — NIGHT

Roland is look out the window at the ensuing battle, while

Grace and Gretel are watching over the baby and toddlers, 

which now includes ALEX.

GRACE 

Roland, get down, so nobody sees

you.

Roland looks at her.

ROLAND

But — 

She glares at him.

GRACE 

DON’T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!

He sulks and sinks down from the window.

ROLAND

Fine... 

WHOOSH!Something flies in the hallway...and Gretel

immediately pivots her head toward it.

GRETEL

What was that?

(to Roland)

Stay here.

She grabs her sling and starts to head out. 

ROLAND

But I can help! 

Gretel stops, rolls her eyes and turns around.

GRETEL

Roland.Listen.You need to stay

here with Grace, where it’s safe. 

ROLAND

You’re gonna just...head out there

alone.

GRETEL

I’ll be fine. 

After giving it some thought, she hands him his bow.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 41.

GRETEL (cont’d) 

There.Happy?

ROLAND

I need ammo.

She rolls her eyes and hands him his quiver, before heading 

out.

GRACE 

She won’t be fine.And we can’t

just stay in one place!Come on. 

She gets up.

GRACE (cont’d)

Okay, so we’ve got four toddlers

and a baby.No pressure. 

ROLAND

There’s a train in room Eight 

Fifteen.

GRACE 

(nods) 

I’ll be right back. 

She runs out, and Roland readies an arrow.

INT. STORYBROOKE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL HALLWAY — NIGHT

Grace runs down the hallway, passing many 

rooms.821.819.817.When she reaches 815, she stops.

GRACE 

Bingo!

She tries to open it, but:

GRACE (cont’d)

Dammit!Locked!

She thinks for a moment before reaching an epiphany.She 

pulls a case of hatpins out of her pocket.

GRACE (cont’d)

Thank you for making me carry 

these, dad! 

She uses one to pick the lock.Once she opens the door, she

sees the train. 

* * *

42.

EXT. STORYBROOKE WOODS — NIGHT

Jack is patrolling the woods around the mine entrance.TWO 

GAMBLERS run toward her, so she raises her sword. 

JACK

You’re not getting past me! 

She strikes them down.

JACK (cont’d) 

ANYBODY ELSE WANT IN THE MINES!?

Luxord leaps down, shuffling his cards. 

LUXORD

That would be me. 

He flings a card at her, which she slices in half.He

chuckles then runs toward her.As she swings her sword, he 

dodges it.He then summons some more GAMBLERS. 

LUXORD (cont’d) 

I think I’m just gonna head town

there, while you deal with them.

He waves and and starts to head into the mine.But an OWL

knocks him over.Heebie-Jeebie lands on the Jabberwock’s 

arm, Tweedle Dum behind her.

JABBERWOCK

I may not be able to read your

fear, but that doesn’t mean I can’t 

hurt you! 

Jack is fighting of the Gamblers, when she spots her sister.

JACK

What took you so long?

Dum and the Jabberwock take out their swords and rush to

Jacks aid, while Heebie-Jeebie continues to bother

Luxord.Ana, Will, and Lauriam then run in from the other

side to join the fight.Lauriam strikes down a Gambler.

LAURIAM 

(to Luxord)

Still on the wrong side, I see. 

Luxord rolls his eyes.

* * *

43.

EXT. STORYBROOKE PARK — NIGHT 

Snow, David, Dorothy, and Ozma are walking, with the Oztanks

travelling behind them.Suddenly, they find some DRAGOONS

flying around.Snow points her bow at them.

OZMA

Dragoons.That means — 

DOROTHY 

Xaldin. 

Xaldin steps out from behind a tree, six lances blowing 

around him. 

XALDIN

Did somebody say my name? 

He flings them at our heroes.David, Dorothy, and Ozma 

deflect them, and the latter two even take one each and 

point them at their enemy, who slowly approaches them.

XALDIN (cont’d) 

Not...bad...

He points to them, and the Dragoons swarm at

them.KABOOM!An Oztank fires at the swarm.Snow fires 

some arrows.David, Dorothy, and Ozma rush toward Xaldin to

battle him, and he summons some more lances to help him.

EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — NIGHT

Emma and Neal are fighting CARD SOLDIERS together.Henry 

and Kairi.Aqua and Roxas.Riku and Lawrence.Above them,

Rapunzel rides Lily, keyblade at the ready, while BRIAR 

rides Maleficent, sword in hand.

EMMA

(exhausted)

How many of these soldiers are

there!? 

NEAL

If I had to guess?’Bout a 

thousand. 

HENRY 

Fine.I like a challenge.

KAIRI 

Still...It’s annoying.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 44.

ROXAS 

You get used to it. 

AQUA

Wait. 

The soldiers scurry.

AQUA (cont’d) 

Somethin’s coming.

It’s a TRICKMASTER but now red and black.Like a deck of 

cards.

RIKU

Oh great.This thing, again... 

MALEFICENT

Well —

She breathes fire on it, but it blocks her attack with its

arms.It leaps into the air, over our heroes.When it 

lands, Emma pivots her head toward it.

EMMA

Alright.Let’s fend this thing 

off.

She, Neal, Henry, Kairi, Aqua, Roxas, Riku, and Lawrence run

over attack its legs.They duck under some kicks, and Aqua 

even cartwheels around the thing.Meanwhile, in the sky, 

Lily and Maleficent circle it, while Lily and Briar attack. 

END OF ACT FOUR 

(CONTINUED)


	5. Chapter 5

CONTINUED: 45.

ACT FIVE

EXT. WOODS OUTSIDE RADIANT GARDEN — DAY — FLASHBACK 

BLAMMO!Earthquakes, tornadoes, blizzards. 

Relena is sitting on the stump, her arms folded.She looks 

around, frees her arms, and stands up.

RELENA

That’s it.

She marches down the hill to the lone bike remaining.After

briefly considering staying behind: 

RELENA (cont’d) 

No.No, I’m going. 

She puts on her helmet and hops on her bike.As she pedals 

across the screen like in the Pokémon Gen III intro, except 

left-to-right, her name appears in the sky in big letters — 

RELENA. 

EXT. HOLLOW BASTION — DAY 

Relena rides up and stops when she spots Lea’s bike on the

ground just outside the castle. 

RELENA

What have you gotten yourself into? 

VEXEN steps out.

VEXEN 

Can I...help you? 

She gets off her bike and kicks its kickstand.

RELENA

My...friend.

(pointing to Lea’s bike) 

That’s his bike.

VEXEN 

There’s been a bit of a shake-up

around here.

She nods. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 46.

VEXEN (cont’d)

Our guards have had to deal 

with...this.And Xehanort has

overthrown the Royal

Family.He’s...one of our

scientists.Alongside myself.

RELENA

Umm...Just, um, if you see someone

with flaming red hair, send him my

way.His name’s Lea. 

(smiling and shrugging)

He’ll make sure you know. 

Marluxia, Xaldin, Luxord, and Naminé step up from across the

way.

RELENA (cont’d) 

(smiling)

Brother!

XALDIN

(to Vexen) 

I got us two more members.

RELENA

Of what?

Some rocks fly away from the front path, and Xigbar,

Lexaeus, and Demyx step up. 

XIGBAR

Organization Thirteen.

RELENA

What’s that?

DEMYX 

We sacrificed our hearts...for

power.And new names.With Xs in

them, for some reason.

XIGBAR

One that will become clear, soon

enough. 

Her mouth falls agape, as she looks around.Then she bolts 

into Hollow Bastion.Vexen points his had toward the ground

and shoots a blast of ice.He slides in, following her.

* * *

47.

INT. HOLLOW BASTION HALLWAY — DAY 

Relena runs through the halls, chased by Vexen, who is doing

some cool flips and leaps.Pun absolutely

intended.BUMP!She runs smack right into Axel, who is

with Saïx.

RELENA

(smiles) 

Lea!We need to get out of here. 

(seeing Saïx)

Oh!You found Isa!Come on! 

AXEL

It’s...Axel, now. 

(points to temple) 

Commit it to memory.

Her smile fades.Vexen catches up to them and hops off his 

ice slide.

VEXEN 

Nice work, Number Eight.

AXEL

Axel.And you really should —

VEXEN 

Yes, yes.Get it memorized.And I 

did.But you are Number

Eight. And I’M Number 

Four.Which means I outrank you. 

SAÏX

I’m Number Seven, and I outrank 

you.

VEXEN 

Preposterous. 

SAÏX

You can ask Lord Xemnas, if you 

like. 

VEXEN 

First, Xaldin beats me to the 

punch.Now, you have the AUDACITY

— 

Relena quietly slips away, while they’re arguing.Once she 

turns around a corner, she sits down against a wall and 

buries her head in her knees. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 48.

RELENA

I’m all alone...

When she raises her her head, tears soak her eyes.

RELENA (cont’d) 

Everyone is — my brother.Lea, or

Axel, or whatever he’s

called!Gods, I hope Naminé

doesn’t get roped into this...

When you see the future, there is irony everywhere! 

VEXEN 

(o.s.) 

Hey!

She gets up and runs, until she finds an open door.She

bolts into the room.

INT. HOLLOW BASTION LABORATORY — DAY

Relena slams the door and locks it.Then, she bolts for the

other end of the room.She doesn’t make it.Only halfway

there, she gets shocked by some Force Lightning of sorts, 

knocking her into a shelf of chemicals. 

His hood up, Xemnas steps out from behind another shelf to

her.The door flies off, blasted by a gust of snow, and

Vexen enters. 

VEXEN 

Get her to the infirmary. 

But, before they can pick her up, sparks travel across her

body.Those two locks of hair that bothered her?They 

stand on end and form...antennae. 

XEMNAS

What...WERE those chemicals?

She wakes up.As she tries to get up, her body starts

vibrating.It shoots over to another shelf, unsettling 

it.She looks around then speeds out of the room.

EXT. HOLLOW BASTION — DAY 

All, as before.YOUNG IENZO, Saïx, and Axel are also there,

now.Everyone except Naminé are wearing black

coats.Relena speeds out of the castle, and Lexaeus slams

his axe to the ground, creating a shockwave that knocks her 

over. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 49.

Vexen and Xemnas come outside, the former with some ice 

magic on his hand.He walks up to Relena and uses it to

stabilize her newfound speed.She looks around at her

friends and family, with great sadness on her face.Defeat.

VEXEN 

We can help you control your

abilities.

A single tear runs down her cheek.

RELENA

Fine. 

Xemnas reaches his hand out, as if to rip out a heart, and

it glows red.As he pulls it back toward him, Relena’s 

electrically-charged heart exits her body and morphs into 

the Electric Novashadow, which curls up into a ball, leaps

into the ground, and swims away.

The red fades, and he waves his hand.Six letters fly out

of her body — R, E, L, E, N, and A.He waves his hand

again.A capital Greek letter chi flashes into place.The 

seven letters arrange to spell "Larxene." 

XEMNAS

You are Number Twelve: Larxene. 

EXT. STORYBROOKE PARK — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY 

Snow, David, Dorothy, Ozma, and the Oztanks continue to 

fight Xaldin and his Dragoons.

INT. STORYBROOKE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL HALLWAY — NIGHT

Some HEARTLESS fly through the halls.As a little, flying

robot called a WATCHER passes an intersection, Grace pops 

out.

GRACE 

BOO!

It starts to fire a laser, but she grabs ahold of it and

aims it at some other Heartless.MORNING STARS (blue spiked

balls with spiked balls for hands), ARMORED KNIGHTS (suits

of armor with swords), CRIMSON JAZZES (large, red and yellow

versions of a Red Nocturne)...

Once the coast is clear, she slams it to the ground, and

blows a strand of hair out of her face. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 50.

GRACE (cont’d)

You think you SCARE me!?HAH!You 

don’t know what I’ve seen...

Gretel comes around the corner. 

GRETEL

Grace!

She walks up to her.

GRETEL (cont’d) 

What are you doing here?You’re

supposed to be with the kids! 

GRACE 

I am! 

She shows her the train, with Phillip, Snowflake, Pistachio,

Alex, and Dinah in it.

GRETEL

Where’s Roland? 

INT. STORYBROOKE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL CAFETERIA — NIGHT

Heartless are swarming the cafeteria.One of them explodes,

hit by an arrow.It was fired by Roland, who is standing on

the snack machine.

ROLAND

YOU HAVE FAILED THIS TOWN!

(beat) 

I’ve always wanted to say that! 

He leaps down and begins firing at Heartless, as he runs

across the cafeteria. 

INT. STORYBROOKE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL HALLWAY — NIGHT

Gretel and Grace are walking down the hall, the latter

pulling the train of children behind her. 

GRETEL

That was...pretty badass. 

She stops.

GRETEL (cont’d) 

WHERE did you learn to do that!?

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 51.

Grace sets the handle of the train down and leans against a 

wall. 

GRACE 

(smirking) 

There’s a lot you don’t know about

me! 

GRETEL

You HAVE to tell me!

GRACE 

Another time.For now...let’s just 

say, I know a thing or two about

hiding from and fending off 

monsters. 

GRETEL

What kind?

Grace bounces off the wall. 

GRACE 

The kind that hide in your closet 

to scare ya!

She lunges forward, holding her hands out like claws. 

GRACE (cont’d)

RAWR! 

After Gretel recoils, they both laugh.Grace grabs the 

handle of the train, and they resume walking. 

GRETEL

There’s a gay pun in there

somewhere; I just don’t know what 

exactly.

Grace elbows Gretel, and she laughs.They reach the

cafeteria, where they can hear arrows being fired.

GRACE 

I’ll stay here with the kids, where 

there’s no...projectiles flying 

around. 

GRETEL

Cool. 

She readies her sling and enters the cafeteria. 

* * *

52.

INT. STORYBROOKE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL CAFETERIA — NIGHT

Gretel swings her sling around and hurls a rock at a

Heartless, destroying it.She readies another one and hurls

it at another.And another, and another, and another.An

arrow flies past her at a Heartless by her.Roland.

GRETEL

Thanks. 

ROLAND

No prob.

They do the back-to-back thing.Roland raises and arrow, 

Gretel swings another rock around...They both launch their

weapons.Then, they run across the room, leaping off 

tables, as they fire more shots.

Eventually, the place empties up, and Grace enters, pulling 

the train.

GRACE 

Alright, then.

GRETEL

(to Roland)

Let’s go pick up our ammo.

Roland nods, in agreement, and they proceed to pick up their

arrows and rocks.But Grace spots one stray WATCHER flying 

at Gretel.

GRACE 

WATCH OUT!

She lets go of the handle and leaps across the tables to

tackle the Watcher.But, just as she grabs ahold, she

trips, letting out a scream, as she points it at the

ceiling.Gretel destroys it with a rock and runs over. 

GRETEL

You okay? 

GRACE 

My knee!

Gretel holds Grace’s knee, and Grace winces in pain.

GRETEL

Why does everyone I love always get 

hurt at this time of year?

She helps her up, supporting her, as they head back to the

train with Roland.

* * *

53.

INT. STORYBROOKE MINES — NIGHT

Mulan, Aurora, Tiny, and the Clark brothers are in

position.Belle is looking at a video feed on her iPad.

BELLE 

GRUMPY, NOW!

He strikes some flint near a rocket, and it shoots up.

EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — NIGHT

A blast from below knocks VARIOUS UNNAMED ENEMY ASSAILANTS

flying.Once he land, a CARD SOLDIER looks up, in pain.

CARD SOLDIER

(weakly) 

Ooh...

INT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT 

Granny paces around the diner, ready to fire at 

intruders.CLANG!It’s from the kitchen!She heads over

there.

INT. GRANNY’S DINER KITCHEN — NIGHT 

Upon entering,Granny points her bow in front of her.

GRANNY

Who goes there!?

Milinah steps out.

MILINAH 

I was just famished!

GRANNY

Save it, pirate.

Milinah points her gun at Granny. 

MILINAH 

Is that REALLY how you want to play 

this? 

GRANNY

Don’t.Underestimate me. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 54.

MILINAH 

I would never...

EXT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT 

BANG!Axel and Relena, fighting some DANCERS, rush in upon 

hearing the noise.

INT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT 

Axel and Relena enter.

AXEL AND RELENA 

(in unison)

GRANNY! 

INT. GRANNY’S DINER KITCHEN — NIGHT 

Milinah looks at her gun...which is lying on the floor, 

halfway across the room, damaged, with an arrow lodged in 

its barrel.Then back at Granny, who’s just fine.

MILINAH 

That was my father’s. 

GRANNY

Oops. 

Furious, Milinah takes out her sword and replaces her hook

with her pata, then leaps of the side of the counter. 

MILINAH 

HAAAAAAAH!

When Granny fires an arrow at her, she deflects it.Then,

upon landing, she trips on a bolt of lightning.After

wiping a cut on her cheek, she looks at Relena, who is

across the room, her knives between her fingers.

RELENA

(to granny)

I know you said you had this, but 

I just couldn’t resist! 

GRANNY

Fine.You can help.

* * *

55.

INT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT 

Axel, himself, is headed for the kitchen, when — SPLASH! —

he gets hit by water. 

DEMYX 

Can we just get this over with, so

I can get back to my music? 

He then spots the jukebox.

DEMYX (cont’d)

Ooh!

He shoots a jet stream of water at the cash register and

takes a quarter, which he promptly puts in the jukebox then 

selects a song — "(You Will) Set the World on Fire" by

David Bowie.

DEMYX (cont’d)

Dance, water, dance!

He strums his sitar, creating a team of water clones.Axel 

then begins to strikes them down with his chakrams. 

INT. GRANNY’S DINER KITCHEN — NIGHT 

Milinah fights with Relena, who catches her pata in her 

knives, sending a bolt of lightning down it.Milinah 

recoils.

MILINAH 

AAH!

Meanwhile, Granny grabs a kitchen knife and and swings it at

Milinah, who blocks it with her sword, her hair now 

disheveled. 

INT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT 

Axel finishes off the last of Demyx’s water clones.So,

Demyx flings a series of water pillars at him, like Hydro 

Pump!And, like an idiot, Axel tries to counter with 

fire.Specifically, he cloaks himself in a ball of fire. 

And it works.The water evaporates away.But all magic

comes with a price, and Axel’s is exhaustion.Demyx, 

meanwhile, is all too happy to strike again.So, he summons

a swirl of water around him and flings it at Axel.

Axel swats it away with a chakram and — after catching his

breath — rushes toward Demyx. 

* * *

56.

INT. GRANNY’S DINER KITCHEN — NIGHT 

Milinah has now switched to using her sword against Relena

and her pata against Granny.She manages to disarm the 

latter.Relena puts on a determined face and superspeeds 

Granny out of her way.

RELENA

Arrows. 

GRANNY

What? 

RELENA

I’m gonna supe ’em up!

GRANNY

Alright!

She hands her quiver over, and Relena takes the arrows out

and proceeds to tie her electrically-charged knives onto

their heads with cooking twine.Checking the strength of 

each fastening before putting the arrow back in the quiver. 

RELENA

A little bit of my power...to work

with yours. 

She puts the last arrow back in the quiver and hands it back

to Granny.

GRANNY

I like you. 

Relena revels in this.Milinah pokes around the corner.As

she raises her weapons, ready to strike, Granny loads her 

crossbow and points it straight at her. 

INT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT 

Demyx blocks one of Axel’s attacks with his soaked sitar, 

just as sparks can be seen flying in the kitchen window 

behind them, in slow-motion.They continue to exchange 

blows, at normal speed. 

As Demyx strikes Axel’s side with his sitar, a trail of 

water follows it.When Axel falls, he slides on a large

puddle, toward the entrance.Demyx makes his way toward

him, and he powers through pain, as he gets up. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 57.

AXEL

(weakly) 

You know...for a lazy ass...you 

sure can be a pain in one.

His chakrams light up, and he swings one, but Demyx just

slides to his side, dodging it.After missing, Axel

breathes deeply.

DEMYX 

I’m like a stonefish, that way. 

His anger flaring up, Axel, closes in both chakrams on

Demyx.But Demyx just slides back. 

DEMYX (cont’d)

(shaking his head) 

Mmm...See, that’s your problem. 

Axel leaps at him, but Demyx slides out of the way, again.

DEMYX (cont’d)

You’re just too hotheaded!

Axel continues singing at him, but Demyx slides out of the

way, each time.After a few goes, Demyx gets bored and just

grabs Axel’s arm. 

DEMYX (cont’d)

You’d think you’d learn.

Axel swings his free arm at him, chakram in hand, but — 

THWAP! — Demyx swings his sitar at it, disarming

him.Then, Axel shakes him off and flips back. 

INT. GRANNY’S DINER KITCHEN — NIGHT 

Relena continues exchanging blows with Milinah, ducking when

Granny fires another lightning arrow, so it can hit the 

latter. 

MILINAH 

ARGH! 

She falls against the counter and tosses her sword onto it, 

so she can hold on, as she painfully makes her way to an

oven mitt.She sticks her hand in, holding it down with her

pata, and uses it to pull the knife out of her chest. 

MILINAH (cont’d)

That’s gonna leave a mark.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 58.

She stands up, tosses the knife aside aside, flings the mitt

off, and holds her hand out for the sword to fly into,

grazing Relena in its path.Milinah then runs toward her,

and Relena ducks under her. 

When Relena gets up, she tries kicking Milinah, who dodges

and twirls.She wraps her coat around Relena’s ankles and

flips it off.Relena ducks, when she swings her sword at 

her and untangles the coat from her ankle.

She then swings it at Milinah, who tosses her sword in the

air, grabs the coat, puts it back on, catches her sword, and

points it at Relena.THWACK!She falls onto the ground, 

having been hit in the back with Granny’s crossbow. 

INT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT 

Axel and Demyx exchange more blows. 

INT. GRANNY’S DINER KITCHEN — NIGHT 

Milinah leaps back up and resumes battling Granny and 

Relena. 

INT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT 

Demyx strums his sitar, and a tendril of water rises out of 

the sink.It flies around the room and hits Axel.

INT. GRANNY’S DINER KITCHEN — NIGHT 

Milinah looks out the window and runs out of the kitchen. 

GRANNY

(to Relena)

After her!

Relena nods, and they both follow her.

INT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT 

Demyx slides up to Axel and grabs ahold.

DEMYX 

Hasn’t anyone ever told you?

He brings him closer. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 59.

DEMYX (cont’d)

Water douses fire.

Just in time for Relena to step out of the kitchen to 

witness this, Demyx shoots streams of water from three of 

his fingers up Axel’s nostrils and down his mouth.

RELENA

NO! 

She raises her arm, to throw a knife. 

DEMYX 

I wouldn’t do that, if I were you.

He looks down, at the soaked floor, including under 

Granny.She lowers her knife and grabs Granny’s crossbow.

RELENA

Give me this. 

As she struggles to untie her knife from the arrow on it, 

Milinah sneaks past her.

RELENA (cont’d) 

Come ON!

GRANNY

Hey!

Relena looks at her.She’s holding an arrow. 

GRANNY (cont’d) 

Hold it steady. 

She does, as Granny cuts the other knife loose.It falls 

into Relena’s hand, and she points it back to Demyx.

RELENA

Let him go. 

DEMYX 

Too late. 

He does let him go, but he falls to the only dry spot left

of the ground.Upon impact, he’s gone, replaced only by a

splash of water.The visual is like a water balloon, if the

balloon’s pieces just vanished. 

Relena’s eyes light up in fury.After handing her bow back 

to Granny, she leaps at Demyx, knife in hand, at superspeed,

in slow-motion.Back at normal speed, he puts up a wall of 

water, just as she lands.He then portals out. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 60.

The wall splashes down, and she bends down to Axel’s

puddle.She scoops some of it up.Meanwhile, Milinah

sneaks out of the diner.

RELENA

Don’t worry, Lea.I WILL find you. 

She flings the water aside and waves her hand, opening a

portal of her own.

RELENA (cont’d) 

Then, we can end Demyx together.

She walks in, and it closes.

EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — NIGHT

Alice and Cyrus run down the street toward Jafar, as he 

flies down on his carpet.He hops off and strides toward 

them. 

CYRUS 

Hello, Jafar. 

He smiles.

JAFAR 

Cylice!I suppose it was only a

matter of time. 

ALICE 

Yes.It was. 

JAFAR 

So, what are you going to do? 

ALICE 

Me?Nothing. 

JAFAR 

Yes, I’ve heard it all before...

CYRUS 

I, on the other hand, am going to 

give you a taste of your own

medicine. 

He flings his hand out. 

CYRUS (cont’d)

THIS IS FOR MY MOTHER!

Jafar immediately shrinks, turning into a snake.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 61.

CYRUS (cont’d)

(smiling)

There.Much better.

Alice smiles back.Milinah walks up. 

MILINAH 

(grinning) 

Not yet.

She tosses a piece of mushroom at Jafar, who eats it and

grows to gigantic size. 

ALICE 

Guess we should have seen this

coming. 

MILINAH 

Have fun! 

She skips off, and Jafar slithers toward Cylice.

ALICE 

Bring it. 

She raises her sword. 

CYRUS 

Yeah.Stick that sword into that 

snake!

She runs toward Jafar, who quickly veers and begins climbing

up the library’s wall.He wraps himself around the clock 

tower and smashes himself into one of its faces, out of the 

opposite one, into another one, and out of the last.

Jafar hisses at Cyrus and Alice and wraps back down a 

bit.So, they rush into the library.Soon after, they 

emerge from the door on the roof.Alice charges up to Jafar

and swings, grazing him.

He slithers off of the tower, onto the roof, heading for

Cyrus, who holds his own sword out. 

CYRUS (cont’d)

We have you surrounded, Jafar!

JAFAR 

OH!?ISSSSSSS THAT SSSSSSSO? 

ALICE 

You think just because you’re 

bigger than us, you scare us? 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 62.

She leaps onto his back and stabs it!He pops up and tries 

to shake her off, but she holds on tightly. 

JAFAR 

YOU SSSSSSSSHOULD!

ALICE 

CYRUS!

He tosses his sword to her, using a little magic to help

propel it forward.When she catches it, she uses the swords

to climb up Jafar’s back.Once she reaches his head, she 

points her swords at his eyes.

ALICE (cont’d)

Take.Us.To.Cora.

She jerks her swords a bit closer to his eyes.

ALICE (cont’d)

If you value your eyesight. 

JAFAR 

HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!

CYRUS 

What’s so funny?

JAFAR 

YOU?DARE TO BLUFF ME!?GO

AHEAD...I DARE YOU! 

He tosses her off, and she falls behind the library.

JAFAR (cont’d)

DON’T WORRY,

CCCCCCCCYRUSSSSSSSS.YOU WON’T BE

A WIDOWER FOR LONG! 

He lunges toward him. 

CYRUS 

(smirking) 

I won’t?

His eyes shift to the right, and Jafar turns to his left, to

see what he’s looking at: Alice on a familiar Magic Carpet –

with ALADDIN and JASMINE!ABU climbs up Aladdin’s back onto

his shoulder. 

ALADDIN 

Now, come on, Jafar.Did you 

REALLY think Cyrus wouldn’t invite

us to the fight!? 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 63.

Alice tosses Cyrus’ sword back to him and leaps off the 

Carpet, back onto Jafar’s back.Aladdin then allows Abu to 

leap onto Jafar’s face and attack it.He and Jasmine then

raise their own swords. 

JASMINE 

Let’s do this.

They fly around Jafar, attacking him.Together, Alice, 

Cyrus, Aladdin, Jasmine, and Abu prove to be quite the

opponents for the serpentine Jafar. 

EXT. STORYBROOKE WOODS — NIGHT

Jack, the Jabberwock, Heebie-Jeebie, Ana, Will, Lauriam, and

Tweedle Dum continue to fight Luxord and his Gamblers.

EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — NIGHT

The Trickmaster skips around the corner, reaching the 

library.Jafar’s little scuffle with Alice, Cyrus, Aladdin,

Jasmine, and Abu is reflected in the its chestplate.We

pass through it...

INT. VILLAIN’S VALE CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS — NIGHT

...and it appears — no longer reflected — in a hand mirror

Cora is holding.She flicks her free hand. 

EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — NIGHT

All, as before.Jafar flies into the Trickmaster’s chest,

which jiggles as he passes through, Super Mario 64-style. 

INT. VILLAIN’S VALE CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS — NIGHT

Cora catches Jafar, who is once again normal size.She 

tosses him on the floor and flicks her hand, restoring him

to a humanoid form. 

JAFAR 

I needed that.

CORA

Brig.Now. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 64.

JAFAR 

Is that really —

The door opens, and she points out of it, a stern look on 

her face. 

JAFAR (cont’d)

Yes, Your Majesty.

He walks out, she follows, and the door closes behind her.

EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — NIGHT

All, as before.Maleficent and Lily ram the Trickmaster

from opposite ends, while Briar and Rapunzel slice it with

their sword and keyblade, respectively. 

KAIRI 

WHY DIDN’T YOU LEAD WITH THAT!? 

Both dragons land and transform back into fairies.Their 

girlfriends then hop off their backs. 

MALEFICENT

It had to be worn down, first.

HENRY 

Whatever.Let’s go.

He runs toward, rather conveniently, Emma’s red bug.

NEAL

Go where? 

Annoyed, Henry stops, turns around and holds his arms out.

HENRY 

TO THE DOCKS! 

EMMA

Yeah, yeah, that make sense.

NEAL

Mm-hm.

Aqua activates her glider.

ROXAS 

Cool.Can I do that? 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 65.

AQUA

(smiling)

Yeah, you can!

He activates one, as well.Riku then runs to Maleficent, 

while Lawrence runs to Lily.

END OF ACT FIVE 

(CONTINUED)


	6. Chapter 6

CONTINUED: 66.

TAG 

EXT. HOLLOW BASTION — DAY — FLASHBACK 

All, as before.Luxord sends Naminé into the castle. 

LUXORD

Well —

(looking at Xemnas)

— that makes twelve of us.

XEMNAS

And a thirteenth on the way.It’s

only a matter of time before he’s 

ready for us. 

AXEL

Who is he?

XEMNAS

My son.Now go.Let’s turn this 

town upside-down. 

The castle is reshaped into how it is just before the 

Curse.The town, all but destroyed — only parts surviving

as islands.In short, Radiant Garden...has fallen. 

EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY

Emma’s car is driving toward the docks.Above it, Lily and 

Maleficent fly, the former with Rapunzel and Lawrence on her

back, the latter with Briar and Riku.Aqua and Roxas follow

on their gliders. 

INT. SWAN BUG — NIGHT 

Emma is driving.In the passenger seat is Neal.In the

back, Henry and Kairi.

EMMA

Brace yourselves! 

Her passengers grab on, as she veers around a corner. 

* * *

67.

INT. VILLAIN’S VALE BRIG — NIGHT

Cora and Jafar enter.IENZO runs up to the cell bars and 

grabs on. 

IENZO 

(laughing) 

They’re on their way!I’m gonna be 

out of here before you know it! 

CORA

That’s what you think.

She holds her mirror up.

CORA (cont’d) 

(to mirror)

Milinah, how soon can you have the

bean here?

EXT. STORYBROOKE BEAN FIELD — NIGHT 

Milinah, her face reflected in her hook, picks a bean.

MILINAH 

It’s in my hand.I’ll be right 

there.

INT. VILLAIN’S VALE BRIG — NIGHT

All, as before.Cora lowers her mirror.

CORA

See?Once Milinah returns with the 

bean, we’ll retreat.With you. 

IENZO 

Yes, your gay, bastard prince of a

kingdom you no longer 

rule.That’ll pull a lot of clout. 

CORA

I can take back our part of 

Wonderland.I can take ALL of

Wonderland! 

JAFAR 

But why stop there? 

She turns to face him.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 68.

JAFAR 

When you can reboot the very course 

of history, with the snap of your 

fingers?Well, mine.Or do you

forget?My adventures in 

Wonderland bestowed upon me the 

ability to defy the Laws of Magic.

CORA

Yes, I know.

JAFAR 

Of course, while I may be the most

powerful sorcerer alive, I remain 

— 

He shows her his genie cuffs. 

JAFAR (cont’d)

— confined. 

He lowers his hands.

JAFAR (cont’d)

Of course, if someone were to...I 

don’t know...wish for my freedom, I 

could use that power, again.

CORA

Fine. 

She rips out his heart. 

CORA (cont’d) 

Stay right where you are and let me 

finish my wish before granting it.

He freezes in place.

CORA (cont’d) 

I wish...for your freedom from

being a genie.

INT. VILLAIN’S VALE CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS — NIGHT

The last wish on Jafar’s bottle changes color.

* * *

69.

INT. VILLAIN’S VALE BRIG — NIGHT

All, as before.Jafar‘s cuffs break off. 

IENZO 

(laughs) 

You think you can win!?Just like

that!?

Cora closes her eyes and deeply concentrates, as she

telepathically communicates with Jafar’s heart. 

IENZO 

You’ve got another thing

coming!Riku and his friends will

stop you!Just you wait! 

Cora opens her eyes and nods to Jafar, who nods back. 

IENZO (cont’d)

’Cause you know what!?Ya basi — 

Jafar snaps his fingers.

EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — NIGHT

Vines rise out of the ground, not unlike when Greg and

Tamara activated the failsafe.They spread throughout the

town.People start to disappear in a flash of light, one at

at time.Including Regina, Robin, Aeleus, Even, and Wendy. 

INT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT 

As vines tear apart the diner, Granny disappears. 

EXT. STORYBROOKE WOODS — NIGHT

Jack disappears.Luxord and his Gamblers.Tweedle Dum and 

the Jabberwock.Will, Ana, Lauriam.Heebie-Jeebie!

INT. STORYBROOKE MINES — NIGHT

The Dwarves disappear.Aurora, Mulan, Tiny...

* * *

70.

EXT. STORYBROOKE PARK — NIGHT 

Snow and David.Ozma.Dorothy.Xaldin and his

Dragoons.Vines tear up the Oztanks.They’re empty. 

INT. STORYBROOKE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL HALLWAY — NIGHT

Gretel is helping Grace hobble through the halls, while 

Roland pulls the train.Then, Grace disappears.

GRETEL

GRACE!? 

Gretel disappears.

ROLAND

What the —

Roland disappears.Phillip, too.But not Alex, Snowflake, 

Pistachio, and Dinah, for some reason...

INT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — NIGHT

As Alice and Cyrus are heading for the exit, vines crash the

library.And they, too, disappear. 

INT. SWAN BUG — NIGHT 

All, as before.Emma finds herself dodging the vines.One 

smashes through her windshield, stopping the car. 

EMMA NEAL 

WHOA!Holy sh —

Neal disappears, before he can finish that word.Then, she 

disappears, too.

HENRY 

Mom!?Dad!?

He and Kairi unbuckle and leap out. 

EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — NIGHT

As Henry and Kairi walk on the empty streets, Riku and

Lawrence manage to grab ahold of the gliders, so they can 

safely land.Maleficent, Lily, Rapunzel, Briar, Roxas, and 

Aqua?Nowhere to be seen...

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 71.

HENRY 

Well...here we go again.

Cue the Doctor Who sting! 

END OF TAG

FADE OUT.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments temporarily disabled, due to _Kingdom Hearts III_ 's release.


End file.
